dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
J.R. Ewing
John Ross "J.R." Ewing, Jr. was the oftentimes shrewd, ruthless, conniving Texas oil baron/tycoon who served as President and CEO of Ewing Oil in the hit U.S. television series Dallas (1978–91) and its spin-offs, including the [[Dallas (second series)|revived Dallas series]] (2012–13). The character was portrayed by actor Larry Hagman from the series premiere in 1978 until his death in late 2012 and was the only actor who appeared in all 356 episodes of the original series. One of the show's most iconic figures, J. R. has been central to many of the series' biggest storylines. He is depicted as a covetous, egocentric, manipulative and amoral oil baron with psychopathic tendencies,Patrick, Christopher J. (2007). Handbook of Psychopathy, Guilford Pubn., New York who is constantly plotting subterfuges to plunder his foes and their wealth. J. R. Ewing is considered one of television's most popular characters, with TV Guide naming him #1 in their 2013 list of The 60 Nastiest Villains of All Time.Bretts, Bruce; Roush, Matt; (March 25, 2013). "Baddies to the Bone: The 60 nastiest villains of all time". TV Guide. pp. 14–15. About J.R. J.R. has a reputation with his fellow characters, and viewers of the show, as a really 'bad man', a villainous sort. J.R. thinks nothing of resorting to bribery and blackmail to get his way and appears heartless much of the time - indeed taking pride in his nefarious nature. However, there are several instances throughout the original series' run where a more sympathetic and complex side to his character is portrayed, such as evidence of his love for his family, and his generosity to those less fortunate - for instance his giving of presents to his fellow sanitarium inmates in the final season. Also in the final season, there are glimpses of a depressive and contemplative nature when musing to Bobby during their cattle drive about how times were changing. J.R. at times, such as the afore mentioned, does indeed seem to show some redeeming qualities, as in the case of trying to find the whereabouts of a one Blackie Callahan (played by Denver Pyle) in the episodes "I Dream of Jeannie" and "After Midnight" in Season 13. In these episodes, J.R. seeks to reconnect with Blackie, an old friend of and wildcatter with Jock, who had helped J.R. find the drilling location where he had his first oil strike in the 1950s, as he was seeking to get his help and expertise again in surveying a site where he wound up striking it rich, again!! In the season 14 episode "Fathers and Sons of Fathers and Sons", J.R. reveals, on the aftermath of Blackie's funeral, which J.R. attended, to Blackie's daughter Meg Callahan (Chris Weatherhead) that J.R., who was also a friend of Blackie, that he had been paying royalties to him for years, out of his own pocket. Another instance is in the 2012 Dallas series, when Bobby is facing the fight for his life in his deciding to sell Southfork, due to his contracting a Gastrointestinal stromal tumor (GIST), where he must undergo life threating corrective surgery, J.R. seems to show a more humble side in visiting his brother in the hospital before and after the successful surgical procedure along the the rest ot the family. Biographical sketch 'Early life' J.R. was born in September 1939, to Jock and Miss Ellie Ewing. He has two younger brothers, Bobby Ewing and Gary Ewing (who fled to California before the series began), and a half-brother, Ray Krebbs, the illegitimate son of Jock. J.R. was born on the family's Southfork Ranch in Parker, TX.Dallas: The Early Years The year of his birth is inconsistent: in Dallas: The Early Years, Miss Ellie announces her pregnancy with J. R. in 1936, making the year of his birth 1936 or at the latest 1937, while in the 2012 continuation of Dallas, J.R.'s gravestone gives his birth year as 1939. Starting at age five, J.R. was groomed to be the heir apparent to his father Jock at Ewing Oil, an independent oil company that Jock ran in a very cutthroat, ruthless manner. After coming home from the Vietnam War in 1962, J.R. began his long tenure as an employee of Ewing Oil. He had no interest working on Southfork Ranch, which was mostly the domain of his mother Miss Ellie, and brothers Bobby and Ray Krebbs, but he did have a strong desire to keep Southfork in the family. Middle brother Gary was mostly influenced by his mother and embraced the Southworth tradition of ranching on Southfork and had no interest in Ewing Oil. J.R. was married to Miss Texas beauty queen Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970. A beautiful former "Miss Texas", Sue Ellen would became an alcoholic due to J.R.'s endless philandering and scheming, which would cause a great strain on their tumuluous marriage. J.R. would resort to just about anything to get what he wanted. One plot included even mortgaging Southfork Ranch behind his family's back. Sometimes, he would ally himself with a corrupt Dallas Police detective, Harry McSween (James E. Brown), in order to get what he wanted. J.R. often had McSween issue arrest warrants for trumped up charges (usually false) against, most notably, Peter Richards (Christopher Atkins), who was driven out of Dallas on trumped up drug charges; his sister in-law, Kristin Shepard (Mary Crosby), whose rivalry with him resulted in her shooting J.R. in 1980 and later in her death in 1981; and attorney Alan Beam (Randolph Powell), with whom she was allied. '2012 ''"Dallas" TNT Revival series''' J. R. returns in the 2012 revival of the series, which focuses on J. R.'s son John Ross Ewing III and Bobby's adopted son Christopher Ewing. To J. R.'s delight, John Ross has become a carbon copy of him, in that he is more focused on Ewing Oil, and is bent on money, power and greed. As the series begins J.R. has spent the last few years in a nursing home, suffering from chronic depression and not speaking despite visits from Bobby. Bobby visits and tells J.R. that all of their fights over Ewing Oil and Southfork changed him in ways he doesn't like and that he wants Christopher and John Ross to be a real family and not be like them always fighting. When John Ross eventually visits him on Bobby's suggestion, he says that Bobby plans to sell Southfork, J.R. finally rouses himself to help his son fight the attempts to block his drilling for oil on the ranch and tells John Ross that Bobby was always a fool. He reveals that he is working alongside Marta Del Sol, the daughter of an old friend of J.R.'s, who owns millions of acres of land. Marta is supposedly offering a partnership to Bobby but it's J.R. pulling the strings as when Bobby signs Southfork to Marta's conservatory, it'll really be going to J.R. John Ross is really working alongside Marta, with J.R. seeing them together but not seeming to mind. J.R. surprises everyone by showing up at a family gathering (acting much more invalid such as using a walker) and apologizing to Bobby and Sue Ellen for his actions of the past. He later goes to Mexico to see Marta's father but he knows nothing of any deal. He then introduces his daughter only she's not the woman J.R. knows as Marta. Realizing he's been fooled, J.R. tells Del Sol he's made a mistake and bites out that Marta should meet his son as "he's a chip off the old block." J.R. eventually succeeds in getting Southfork from Bobby and doesn't waste any time in beginning to drill for oil on Southfork. He also cuts John Ross out of the partnership. However, he does give his son power of attorney to run his business ventures. Death In the Dallas episode "Furious and the Fast " J.R. was talking to his son John Ross on his cellphone someone walks up to him and shoots him twice. He was then buried next to Jock and Miss Ellie. It was later revealed that J.R. had cancer and only had days to live in a letter he left for Bobby. J. R.'s Masterpiece dude , after he had sex with his wife, constructed a master plan that would end the Barnes-Ewing feud. His plan was to have his private investigator Bum Jones kill him and frame Cliff Barnes for his murder. J. R. knew Cliff was in Mexico so he had someone move Cliff's plane to Nuevo Laredo, where J. R. was staying. After J.R.'s death, the Ewing family planted Cliff's finger prints on a fake of J. R.'s belt buckle then Pamela placed the buckle in the Barnes's safety deposit. The gun given to John Ross was then revealed to be Cliff's gun, which was what Bum used to kill J. R. Pamela arranges for Cliff to go to Mexico. She plants the gun in Cliff's car while he's boarding his private jet. When he arrives to Mexico, he is confronted by the Ewings and arrested for the murder of J. R. by the police. Relationships Marriages J.R. was married to Miss Texas beauty queen Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970, and he had a large amount of extramarital affairs, which culminated in their divorce in 1981; then again from 1982-1988). He was extremely cruel to his nemesis, Cliff Barnes, who his wife had an affair with. He had a son with her, John Ross, whom he chose as his favorite son. He had a third child with his second wife Cally Harper (1988-1991). Affairs Afton Cooper: Late 1980s. His eldest son, named James Richard Beaumont (Sasha Mitchell), came from an affair in France, with Vanessa Beaumont (Gayle Hunnicutt), a former secretary of his, with whom he would rekindle a romance, albeit briefly in Season 12 of the original series. Gallery Jrewingwedding.jpeg References External links Category:Characters Category:Ewings Category:Deceased characters